Be My Valentine
by cajuncooking101
Summary: Part 1: Aster finds comfort from his best friend Tooth during their school dance. KIDS/ Friendship Part 2: After years of being seperated, Aster and Tooth are reunited, but can Tooth remain just friends when she sees how well Aster turned out. One Shot. Its short but sweet, it is seperate by two different time periods( kid and Teen) Please read and review.


Be my Valentine

PART I

Little Aster kept his emerald eyes glued to the floor so he wouldn't have to see all the other kindergartens dancing. It didn't do him much good though, he always did have great hearing and with how loud it was, he could paint a picture of what was happening in his head. His friend, Nickolaus North was stumping and dancing all off beat, Sandy looked half sleep in spite of the noise and Jack of course was running his mouth to every girl he ran into. He was good friends with them, but sometimes they would bring the worse out of him, especially Jack.

Aster shoved his hands in his pockets even deeper, he wasn't a fan of Valentine or parties, he felt out of place there. For a moment he looked up in hope that is friend was here so she could bring him comfort, his best friend. But, the bright red and pink lights made it hard for him to cut out her small form. She was no where in sight, leaning back against the table again he felt even more as an out cast.

While Aster tried to drown out the music of Valentine, a small brunet girl with clip ins of colorful hair ran through the gym doors and into the party. She was wearing her pink dress that came up to her knees, the dress resembled a colorful, feathery to-to. Her eyes wonder through out the gym, it was decorated with cut out red hearts, s trimmers, buffet tables and a thick red curtain covered a screen. They are supposed to watch a movie later tonight, but she's unsure of which movie. She was pulled from her thoughts when her favorite song came on and her feet immediately itched to get on the dance floor.

_Springs in the air_

_theres magic everywhere_

_when your young and in love_

She already had in her mind who she wanted to dance with to this song. Her bright mauve eyes squinted as she looked across the room for a blue-grayish hair colored boy. She spotted him leaning against one of the tables with his head low, her heart sunk when she saw how miserable he looked. Many other students would have never guessed he was upset because he was so closed to every one except his friends, but the brunet knew better. Quickly, she ran through the crowd of children, careful not push any one or else deal with a group of anger teachers and parents.

Once she reached him she had her hands crossed behind her back and swinging on her heels, he didn't noticed.

Tapping him on his shoulder she caught his attention, "Aster, are you OK." Her sweet voice sounded like a new born.

Aster's eyes widen at the sight of his multi-color haired friend and sprung up to his feet, "'Ey Tooth, yeah I'm fine. Wha took ya?"

The corner of her mouth broke into a grin once hearing his Australian voice, "You talk funny," she giggled.

His hand reached to scratch the back of his head and his cheek turned a light pink, nervously he stated, "My, talking ain't dat funny, girly."

Tooth only giggled again before grabbing his hand and dragging them both onto the dance floor. Electric shock ran up Aster's arm once her hand touched his, and his blushed darken even more when he heard the nearby teachers cooing over them. Tooth brought them to the center of the floor, directly under the spinning disco. She took both of his hand in hers and began to spin around like they all ways did at each others house when playing ring around the rosy.

_Life seems to be_

_A world of fantasy_

_when your young and love_

Aster quickly pulled away before she could protest, crossing his arms he ran back to his trusty table.

Tooth had her hands clenching her dress before running after him in worry. "Aster!"

She caught up with him and took a the seat closest to him, "Aster... are you OK?"

He refused to meet her gaze and just slumped into the chair, "I-I can't dance, shelia."

"Its Ok, a lot of people can't dance." She looked amongst the kids and pointed at North who was doing a Russian dance to a song that don't match. "See."

Aster followed her finger to North, for just a second he smiled, but quickly washed it away when he saw a triumph smirking Tooth.

This bothered Tooth because she hated seeing her best friend upset, she grabbed his hand again and this time led them behind the thick red curtains. "Shh, follow me," she pushed her index finger on Aster's lips.

_Each night seems just_

_Like the Forth of July_

_When the stars spangle the sky_

"Wha' are ya doing, Toothy?!" Aster whispered to Tooth as they hid behind the curtain. It was wide enough to move around and not get caught, there was also a big white screen for the movie. Many boxes surrounded the gray concrete wall. The music still filled the room and Tooth was jumping up and down in excitement, Aster just cocked his brow at her.

_The moon at night_

_Seems to shine twice as bright_

_When your young and in love._

Tooth grabbed his hand again and tried to ignore to fearful face he had, "Dance."

"Toothy, I told ya al-"

"No ones here," she began to do her own little dance while tugging on his arms to follow. Constantly she would spin and pull him into a hug. After a while Aster let go of his fear of embarrassing him self and dance with his best friend.

"Thats it Aster!" Tooth yelled, but soon her mouth was covered with Aster's hand.

"SH!" He told her.

When he let go, both burst into silent laughter on the floor. Aster was the first to get up and he ran over to one of the boxes. Pulling at the tape that bandage the boxes, he quietly opened it and pulled a packet of markers. The box must have came the art class closet. He waved Tooth over to the wall where he was writing something on the wall.

"Aster, what are you doing!" Tooth pulled at his sleeve to stop him and looked over his shoulder.

"See," he backed up so she could see what he wrote. It was a poorly drawn picture of them holding hands, above them was a heart with a arrow through, in the heart was T + A.

Aster turned to Tooth, biting his bottom, "B-Best friends forever, right?"

Tooth only smiled before linking their pinking together, "Pinking swear. We'll be friends for ever and ever."

_Dreams can come true_

_If you believe they do_

_When your young and love_

_Though many teardrops _

_Are bound to fall_

_True love will conquer all_

_When your, when your _

_Young and in love, oh, yeah_

Once the song was over and they finished dancing, Aster and Tooth came out of their little hiding place and joined the rest of the class to watch the rest of their Valentine movie. North, Jack, and Sandy noticed that Aster and Tooth were sitting side beside, giggling in the back of the class and simply smile at them.

"Aster. . . will you be my Valentine?"

"Always."

PART II

A young woman wearing blue jeans and a blouse with mixed colors of a peacock was unpacking a few boxes in the gym of Burgess elementary. She hummed a song to her self as she hung up the Valentine decorations around the room. As she picked a red heart her mind dazed off to a distant memory of a familiar boy, her best friend. It seems like only yesterday he left for Australia to visit his family, she knew that she shouldn't feel jealous but knowing he wasn't there with her made her bitter. But, at least he writes to her.

She held the ornament close to chest as she dreamed about their good times, until the door opened. A rush of wind ran into her back and ruffled her her, "I'm sorry, but no ones allowed in here right know."

She turned around and saw - Him.

He walked up to his long ol' friend and wiped the tear that formed in her eye away. "Ya act like ya seen a ghost, shelia." He told her in his know deep husky voice. His accent was thick and like when they were kids, he talked funny.

"As-Aster, y-your here!" She flung her arms around his neck in pour joy as he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. She let out a yelp at his actions, but tried to ignored what a fine man he has grown into. Their laughter bounced of the gym wall and Tooth immediately pondered him with questions of why he's here.

"I' d missed ya, Toothy," was his only answer.

"Well," she pulled away from he's embrace and tried to act proper. "Since your here, do you mind helping unpack?"

Aster only came up behind her and hugged her again, he whispered, "Wha eve'a ya want, beauty."

Shivers ran through Tooth once his minty breath hit her neck, but once again she shook it off. As he walked off in the opposite direction, Tooth could feel her cheeks heat up because of how much Aster has changed. He was taller then her, she could barely reached his shoulder, he was also broad and apparently very fit. It was only know that she noticed that he was dressed rugged; black jeans with a grey T-shirt tucked in it, a brown belt held up his pants and paint stained his whole form. This struck her as odd because she knew that Aster was one to dress with sense.

"Aye, Tooth, com'er," he waved her over to the gym wall, the same wall they were at so many years ago. She came within seconds with a worried eyes and questioned him what was wrong.

He only smiled at her and pointed at the old drawing, she followed his finger to it and her face lit up like the northern star.

"I can't believe it's still here, after all these years," Tooth's eyes were glowing at the drawing.

Aster could feel his heart melt at the scenery, "Ya know, 'dis means d'at the janitors 'ere suck, right."

Tooth hit he arm playfully and giggled.

"Tooth . . . I want to show ya something," He took her hands in her, he greatly missed that feeling, and led her out out side.

Soon they reached the back of the school and tooth's mouth flung open as her eyes grew to the sight of the painting. A large mural of the flowers and wild life animals covered the once pale concert, A peacock and hummingbird seemed to flying over a large pond were a few rabbits were drinking from. Just about every animal there was fit into the painting. While Tooth was desecrated, Aster came up behind her and wrapped a necklace around her neck.

Tooth's hands flew up to the object gingerly grazed it with her finger tips, "Aster, when – why-"

"I saw this in the outback, I just had to get it for ya," his eye flickered to the golden charm of a humming bird with purple gem eyes and smirked.

Feeling bold, Aster began to walk up to Tooth until she was press up against the wall and looking up him with half open eyes.

_She was so beautiful in this light, _Aster though as he dared to allow his hands to caress her face. He moved slow, in case she protested, but she did no such thing.

At least an inch away he asked,"Tooth, will ya be ma' Valentine?"

For what ever reason, being so close to him made her breathing uneasy, his question only added on to the her heavy breathing and memories, "Yes, always."

Before she knew it, his lips was on hers and their arms wrapped around one another. This was her Valentine, and no one else can have him as she belongs to only him, and he is hers.

**Well happy Valentine of 2014, I hope this gets some reviews, favs, and you know other stuff. I was planning on a different plot but i'm currently writing a story called MAY THE KING FALL, PPLLEASE go read it and review. The song I used was titled WHEN YOUR YOUNG AND IN LOVE by ralph carter. SOOOOO, enjoy your day and please give feed back. I do not own ROTG.**


End file.
